Split
by PlasmaTelevision01
Summary: Lucas, a young boy living in Metropia begins to juggle girls for his love life. He has no idea how much love can hurt. Lucas enjoys the attention as much as the girls do, but one decision strikes; He has to choose. (Author comment: The first chapter is the worst and the humor genre will change to drama later. :P)
1. Chapter 1

I am a first timer... leave me alone. No hating or I'll hit you with a potato. A POTATO I SAY

It was a horribly windy day in the small town of Metropia. The wind meant one thing: staying inside. Everyone got sad for some reason ESPECIALLY the seco of the mayor of the town. That secretary would be the young Lucas.

Lucas had just turned the ripe age of sweet sixteen, for his birthday he received lots of bells (100,000,002, to be exact!), a chocolate fountain, some cyanide and a photo of his family, where he was the eldest out of 2 sisters and himself. He commonly sported blue hair but his natural colour was a dark brown. He had eyes the colour of mahogany and he had a tall, thin stature. He is selfless and loving, but rub him the wrong way and he can get a little mad... what was the "squick" of the presents he got? (Just out of curiousity...)

So, anyways, Lucas hated it when it was windy. ESPECIALLY when he was working. No time to see friends, lots of conveniently appeared paperwork and a _shit_ load of cleaning to do the next day. His best friends were...

The first girl, Bree, is *believe it or not* a mouse with green hair and green eyes. She is 15 years old, about to turn 16, and has a talkative nature. She can be quite mean, pushy and boasteous but it doesn't take a genius to realise she's lonely. She dresses only in dresses. Ha. Ha ha ha ha HAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

The second girl, Angel, is a cat with dark blue hair everywhere except her face where it was white (erm, I mean, light light light blue) and had hair reaching down to her 'calves' which is dyed a faded blue (for this chapter). She turned 16 a month before Lucas did. She is quiet but when threatened becomes a mean, narcissistic **bitch. **She wears the shortest bottomwear and whatever she can find otherwise.

We'll get to better introductions later but for now...

Story.

So Lucas, depressed as ever (and twice as lonely) decides he'd call his friends. Grabbing the phone he wandered to the window of the town hall. As soon as the phone picked up, right then and there before his eyes, a telephone pole fell down (due to the extreme ... tempete) causing Lucas to get a minor zap. He then figured something.

He better wait till tomorrow. Like a boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, chapter 2!

After the horrible storm, Lucas knew that all his friends would've been so lonely and traumatized. Not that this hasn't happened before, but whatever. So Lucas realized it was his job (aside from mayor) to check up on them, mop up the tears, etcetera.

The first on his list was the ever-flamboyant Henry. Lucas swore to god he had to be gay. How many times had he flirted with the other boys in town (and got rejected, nonetheless)? Plus, what about the incident with the cross dressing? Yeah, THAT one.

When Lucas went inside he found Henry on the couch asleep. Lucas didn't know what to do but there was NO way he was getting flirted with again. Slowly turning around... slowly... slowly... almost th

"OH LUCAS YOU CAME TO CHECK ON ME!" GOD DAMN IT!

And so, Lucas was bombarded with compliments and thank yous and YAYs and bla bla bla bla yaoi bla bla bla. I don't know about you but I would've ran then and there to avoid contact of the... lemony kind. At least he got out in time.

Next on the list was... Celia and Apollo! Oh wait, they're on their honeymoon. Okay, how about Ankha? How was Ankha, exactly? She screwed up her legs so they were permanently broken a 3 years ago on her 13th. Ever since then there was that... guilt.

As Lucas stepped into her house he saw Ankha in a pissy sad mood. The one with the dark swirls. Lucas was there with a box of tissues to help the tears and they talked for a while. That's when she sneezed. Suddenly, the fever. Then, the pain. Soon she was on her knees.

"What's wrong," asked Lucas, "are you alright Ankha?" She nodded her head. "I just need some rest. Will you... put me to sleep?" Lucas suddenly went through so many feelings at once; Embarassment in the sexual perspective of the sentence, Sorrow at the 'Kill me' part of the sentence... "What do you mean... like..." Ankha had an inquisitive expression on her face. "...sex?" Ankha blushed as well but slowly that turned to (false) anger. "No, I JUST WANTED TO BE HELPED TO BED!" Lucas replied with so many sorrys whilst carrying her to her bed where she layed. Lucas made her soup and waved goodbye. Ankha didn't want Lucas to go and slowly she regretted the sickness and cursed it. Thats when she realised. **Ankha had a crush on Lucas.**

Lucas then walked outside, past the debris, to the middle of the town. He looked at his list, unbeknownst to him that Ankha was staring at him through the window. Who was next on the list?... Slowly, he made his way through the list.

Now standing at Angel's door, Lucas had her favourite thing in his hand. **Chocolate milk. **He knocked on the door to be greeted by the beautiful brown eyes of his crush. He had realised her hair wasn't long any more, and was now down to her shoulders. She was wearing a short white dress stopping at her waist (sorta like a poncho) with a grey miniskirt underneath. To sum it up for you, Angel was beautiful.

"Oh LUCAS!" He was squeezed by his crush. In a sense of huge shock he had just gone speechless. He hugged back just as tight. Angel cried on his shoulder for a while. "The storm wasn't that bad... was it?" Angel then eased the crying. "No... these are tears... of joy." Angel replied. "I won this trip to a town far away from here and I wanted to ask if... you wanted to go with?" This is perfect! This is where Lucas will confess his love for Angel. He knew he was going to be rejected anyway, but why not? "I'll go! Yes, YES, I'll go!" They were both overjoyed. "Alright, well, we leave in one week. Try to keep this secret, Lucas." Angel said this like there was some noodle incident that occurred. Maybe you'll find out. "Yeah, yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was all packed. There wasn't a huge amount, but there wasn't a small amount either. He knew where he and his crush were going; to the icey metropolis Gelato. It was divided by a huge canyon; One half of the city was calm with little to no snowfall. The other half had a lot of snowfall and wasn't very habitable save for the occasional skyscraper. It did however have a pretty mountain with an amazing view: Cheesecake Peak.

What he had packed was a lot of hot cocoa, warm clothes, a cooler with stuff for the thing, and a whole bunch of other items with no specific category. The good news: Lucas was going to have a hell of a good time with a girl he liked, the bad news was that the town was French and he knew little to no French. This trip was gonna be weird.

Lucas was all packed and ready... for next week.

So he has a crush on Angel. Ankha has a crush on him. But what about Bree? Well, sorry to disappoint, but they're only friends. That romance won't come in till later. Be patient, orright?

Anyways, Lucas was happy to be finally packed and ready. It took him a while to find all that stuff, ESPECIALLY that Adventure Time reference. He knew no one liked that show anymore including himself, but whatever. Whatever, he says, because he knows somewhere, someone out there in the vast variety of readers will laugh. And they will laugh hard. (Here lies fourth wall. Here let it lie! Now it's at rest, and so am I (lel stop it))

So Lucas went to tell the world... until he remembered Angel said not to tell anyone or she'll be pissed like LAST time. Yes, LAST time was SO bad. She wouldn't speak to him until she realized it was her fault for doing that thing to that guy, not Lucas's. But he had to tell someone or he would EXPLODE!... Who wasn't going to spread the secret? Henry is NOT a choice being "such a gossip" and neither is (insert snooty villager here) for the exact same reason (sans lisp). Who could he tell? Bree was out for a while, and Ankha's sick in bed so... WAIT, THAT'S IT!

Lucas knocked on Ankha's door, eager with news. A voice called from upstairs; "It's open!" it rang. It was Ankha, obviously. Who else could it be? So he walked inside. Lucas realized he hadn't had a good look at the place before, but now he sees it. The main colour in the house was red, and it looked cozy and luxurious. In the living room was one of those sofas that looked like a futon... thing. Wait, you don't want a description of that, do you? I bet you don't. Ha.

Lucas went upstairs to find the door was shut. He knocked and said "It's Lucas!" It took a minute but slowly the door was opened. The delay? Perhaps she was getting into her wheelchair. That among other things.

Opening the door, Lucas said "Hi!". In response, Ankha said "Hello..." and turned away as to avoid being seen blushing. "Are you ok?" Lucas asked. "Yeah... I'm alright. Why'd you come over?" she asked back. "Me and Angel are going on this trip to Gelato. It's gonna be rad!" Ankha asked "Are you going to tell her you love her?". Lucas gave an odd stare into space. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ankha had a sad expression on her face. "Oh..."

"Huh? What's wrong, Ankha? Why are you upset?" Lucas asked. That's when Ankha practically exploded. "Lucas, do you really want to know how I feel? Do you?" Lucas didn't know what was happening so after a little pause he nodded yes. "I... I'm... I... I... I... _**I LOVE YOU LUCAS!**_" which was followed up by a passionate kiss on the lips. At first Lucas was lost but then he realized he was enjoying it. They then stopped to breathe. Ankha was blushing and panting really hard (which looked adorable). "I-I'm so sorry Lucas. I-" She was then cut off by another passionate kiss just like the other one before but longer. Ankha was pretty much out of breath and was fading in and out of reality because she was sick and holding in a coughing fit until now. Lucas then realized what was happening and carried her to her bed (getting hugged by the way). "That was... amazing." Lucas agreed with a nod of the head and kissed her on the cheek. "Night, Ankha-"

"Lucas?" "Yes Ankha?" "Can you sleep in this bed with me?" "Alright, but nothing lemony."

"Oh, fine. Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

After a long impatient week, it's here. IT'S REALLY HERE!... the school holidays. :)

Lucas had been quite excited for the weekend; so much to do. That's all he could dream about that night. Aeroplanes... snow... Angel... croissants... Angel... Angel... killing Henry... love... Angel...

When Lucas got up, he wasn't expecting a sight to his eyes: Ankha's bedroom ceiling. Memories of the night before flashed in his head, it gave him a headache. He shook his head. He was still groggy, so he laid down a bit more and closed his eyes...

...killing Henry...

Lucas tried waking up again. He was still quite groggy and felt like shit, but what was it to anyone. Growing tired of the taste in his mouth, he stood up on the floor, getting out of bed. The carpet felt weird; it was wet. "Aw, no, we didn't did we...?" Lucas felt guilty about that. Him, and a crippled girl... It was too painful. He put the image through his head a few times. Him and Ankha? L N A? He felt horrible, but deep inside was that guilty pleasure. "N-no... I'm not like that, I'm not like that!"

He then looked at the floor to be washed over by relief; it was just a spill of chicken soup. Phew, that was close, wasn't it? You can take your hand out of your pants now... You can... you know... Um, ew... Do you have a word fetish or some crazy crap like that?

Gross.

Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, Lucas found Ankha wasn't there. Neither was the wheelchair. Mystified, but relieved, he walked out of the room into the bathroom to wash his face. He stared at it for a while. Lucas didn't know why, suppose he was still groggy? Now wondering where Ankha was, he put on his clothes that were conveniently stored neatly in his pocket. It wasn't his Sunday best.

Lucas walked outside. It was a bright and beautiful day, so everyone was outside soaking up the sun. He found it a pretty sight, but not as pretty as when he walked to the cliff. The ocean was beautiful, the water was clear like the sky, and you could see FOREVER from there. If he looked closely, he could see a village he visited a while ago, Wildfire (high five, TheGolurker). Honestly, it was an amazing view, especially because of the storm that passed not long ago. Lucas then walked over to the mayor's house, standing stark as always. He took a right to a park area. On the swingsets were two kittens, a little dog, and... Ankha?

Waving hello at eachother, he went off. He didn't know where to go next. So he just went to Angel's house, where they played G-Zero for a while. How romantic.

CHECK MY PROFILE FOR A POLL ON WHO THE MAYOR SHOULD BE! IN THE MEANTIME, PLAZ OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

_(The plane has landed. Please have a nice time in Limestone, Gelato)_

Bree slowly walked to the entrance of Lucas's oceanview house. She was going to scare the shit out of Lucas and give him a letter. Standing to the side of the door Bree knocked. She kneeled down into her position and waited. And waited. After what seemed like hours she stood up; her legs were in pain and she was getting impatient. She slammed on the door as to ensure Lucas heard. Awaiting response, Bree sat down on a yellow sofa on the decking that Lucas and she "stole" out of the dump 2 years ago. They used to be best friends and hung out all the freaking time, back when Lucas and she were thieves. (Yes, you read right.)

Whilst Bree laid down on the couch thinking about the old times she completely forgot what she went there to do. Bree was almost unconscious. Her trail of thought was broken by a sweet voice. "Hey, Bree! *grunt* What're doing there?" Waking up, Bree noticed it was Ankha. She was struggling to move her wheelchair. Bree being as friendly as she is helped her onto the front deck area thingy.

"So, Ankha, what's up?" Bree asked. "I was just going to get some bread. Then I saw you asleep in front of Lucas's house. You do know he-" Ankha covered her own mouth as to avoid saying anymore. "Didn't I know what...?" Bree said, rather suspiciously. "I-I'm sorry, I gotta go..." Ankha soon turned to leave. "What didn't I know?! WAIT! ANKHA!" Ankha hurriedly forced her wheelchair down the stairs only to find that physics don't work like that. She tipped it over and the wheelchair landed on her head. She fell deeply unconscious. There was a large bruise on one side of her head and a crack on the other, among other injuries. Bree was in a state of shock. A BSOD. She then frantically removed the wheelchair to see the wounds. Bree grew sick and vomited in a nearby trash can. She didn't bring a phone with her so she ran over to Henry to call an ambulance or something. As Bree watched the ambulance drive away she looked inside the window of Lucas's house. "Didn't know what?..."

It was 11pm and Lucas was in the hotel of Limestone City in Gelato with his crush, Angel. Lucas was upbeat to see the place but Angel was hit hard by the jet lag. They ran to the hotel, and at the check in was Lucas's old friend Chico. Chico had been in their town before, and was fully aware of the crush Lucas has on Angel. He also owed Lucas a flava so he assigned them to room 73 which had only one bed: a bed for a couple.

When Lucas stepped inside carrying the now unconscious Angel to her bed. He got the blanket to tuck her in but she (half awake, mind you) objected, saying she needed to put on sleepwear. Lucas asked Angel to go first but she again objected, saying she would wait until he was asleep to change. "I don't want you to see that..." Angel said, donning a bright red blush. She looked adorable. "Lucas... go to sleep... I'm so sleepy..." Angel yawned. And they slept peacefully.

Bree had to find a way into the house, illegal or not. At first she thought of breaking in but that'd be bad. She looked in to the inside of the house to notice a note on the (red) coffee table. Bree looked hard to see what it said. Nothing. Now Bree was annoyed, she had to find out what that note said. She tried to open the door but to no avail. That's when she thought of something brilliant. Clutching note in hand, she ran off.

Upon awakening, Lucas saw Angel was still asleep. He got up carefully, as to respect Angel's privacy. Quickly getting dressed and bells in hand, Lucas ran downstairs to get a hot cocoa for Angel and an iced coffee for himself. It turns out they were free because it was being managed by Chico.

"So, how'd it go lovey dovey?" Chico teased. "Uh... whaddya mean Chico?" Lucas replied, oblivious to the flava. "Ah.. I figured you wouldn't remember, so here's the flava I owe you." Chico said. "Free..? Oh, um, thanks Chico but... what do not I remember?" Lucas asked, still groggy from the morning. "Weelll... you know how you be crushing on Angel hard?" Chico brought it up; Lucas went rosy pink. "U-uuhh... yeah? ... OH! OH MY GOSH, CHICO YOU THE BEST!" Lucas owed Chico ten flavas in his eyes. Chico was incredibly wise being 25 but he was still the same Chico.

Upon arrival Bree went straight to Ankha's room averting her eyes from all the skimpy slutty nurses. Angel, of all people, used to work there. "Ankha, please tell me!" Bree was desperate. "Oh that thing? Hahahahahaaaa... " Ankha was under some medication. "Weeeelll... Lucas went to Gelaaato to make out with Angelll... or something. I believe he can do it... treat her like he treated me... hee hee hee hee... hahaha... zzzzzzzzz." Bree was heartbroken. She ran out of the hospital to his house. Slowly the sadness changed to anger. She punched the door. "H-how could you... how... why... And with Ankha as well? Y-you... you sick bastard... I... I..." Bree dropped the letter to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" (what a ham *laughtrack* *applause*)

Taking the beverages upstairs Lucas almost opened the door when he remembered. He knocked on the door. "Angel, you awake? ... Angel?" Lucas asked sweetly. "Yeah, I'm up! (door opens) It's really cold though so-" Lucas handed her the hot cocoa. "O-oh... Lucas. Thanks." Angel owed Lucas 200 flavas in her eyes. "Yeah, so what were you doing up Angel?" Lucas asked. "Look outside." Lucas did what Angel asked. "Wow. The mountain looks as beautiful as ever." Hearing a few noises behind him he turned to see a hiking bag. "Uh... Angel? What are you..."

"We're gonna climb that mountain to the top." Angel tittered.


	6. Chapter 6

11pm:

Lucas and Angel were near the peak of Cheesecake Mountain. It had been 8 disdainful hours of climbing. Lucas's legs ached, Angel fell down once or twice and barely escaped an attack by a pack of homosexual wolves but in the end it would all be worth it: the view would be amazing. Northern lights, y'hear?!

"C-Captain... Seven Niiine (what Angel was nicknamed for this excursion)... my l-legs are..." Lucas couldn't bear it. His legs were in the worst possible pain and there would be no way he would make it back down. "Luc, bear with it, bruv... My legs are worse, I fell down a few times!" Angel yelled. "B-but... I'm sorry Cap'n I really am... don't yell at meeee...". Angel stopped. "Lucas... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. You're doing your best; it was an accident." She continues climbing. "I know it'll be a while before we even get close to the top but- WHOA!" Angel almost slipped down. They were at the top.

Ankha had returned home with the help of Henry. "Thanks again Henry. I know this must be time consuming, but-" Henry cut her off. "Don't even mention it, sweety. I need this exercise anyway after spending a week playing Biological Sarge." Ankha gasped. "No WAY, you play that?! That's like the best game next to Opaque Spades and Red Caterpillar." Henry squeed. "I KNOW right? Although I have to say ICE Fantasy Player is the best. That game was weird."

"TO THE GAMES, HENRY, THE GAMES!"

(whoever can tell me all of those game parodies correctly gets a cookie. Get it wrong... don't make me bust out that potato again, pal...)

And now, for something completely different.

Apollo walked in the door of his house with his newlywed wife, Celia. They had just come back from their honeymoon in Hardcrackle, Jikapogo. Apollo carried the bag with all the souvenirs and Celia carried a bag with clothes in it. Putting the bags away on the second floor they meet up on the first.

"Well, looks like everything went okay, didn't it C?" Apollo said, followed by a smooch. "I don't know... I feel like we have too much." Apollo was confused. "Too much...?" "Oh.. don't play dumb silly. Too much clothes." Celia said. "Are...are you sure that we should d-do it right- (Celia undresses and crawls on to Apollo) ...oh.. o-oh, okay then..." (and that's marriage in a four year olds mind.)

lemonficcensoredforobviousreasons

Bree was on the roof of Lucas's house. It was high up, and it would be lethal... falling... from the roof... oh. She stood there, tissues in hand and tears in eyes. She had her chips. If Lucas didn't love him, why bother living? Lucas and she were the best of friends, couldn't he see it was more? It would be Lucas's fault anyway... Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, LUCAS, **LUCAS**, **_LUCAS_**, _**LUCAS!**_ Why was it always Lucas? "I hate you Lucas! I HATE YOU!" Now attracting a crowd of animalkin, she had more reason to jump. Now Lucas was going to be in deep shi- Hey... wait. What's that in their hands? ... BELLS!? "They're betting on me..." She pouted... but then remembered something._ Who cares?_

Now there was a small group of people convincing her not to jump and a huge group of people betting bells for her; among the crowd was a jail escaped Isabelle. Oh. Grabbing a bottle of the hardest hitting alcohol and drinking it down to the bottom she throws the bottle down at Isabelle.

...That stuff hit hard. TOO hard. Falling unconscious, reality fading... Everything faded to black.

"Wow... Lucas, this view is great. I have to take pictures and... Lucas?" Angel turned around to see Lucas running up to her side with her phone. "Here ya go, An- Cap'n." Angel took her phone. "Thanks, but... stop calling me captain. Seriously." Lucas looked guilty for a second but a look of guilt changed to one of surprise. The snow began to fall. "Oh... my gosh. Lucas... wow... just wow." A snowflake landed on Angel's nose causing her to sneeze in the most adorable way. "Huh. Forgot you were a cat." Lucas teased. "Stop tha- PPBTH! I- PPTH! I- PPBTHT!" Lucas was cacking it. "Hey... this snow's getting heavy, eh?" Lucas said. "Yeah, I fink so... PPBTH!" The snow was pouring. The wind kicked up. Lucas panicked for a second before yelling, "IT'S A BLIZZARD!"

Quickly looking around, Lucas saw a shack in the distance. Dragging Angel by the hand they bolted towards the shack. The blizzard is getting worse. He didn't know what to do for a second but he calmed himself down. Lucas is calm. Okay... So Angel's paw is in my left hand... Okay...

Lucas charged into the door, forcing the door open. He couldn't stop himself and saw he was going to land in some cracked glass.

Time froze.

He looked to the left. Angel was going to have it worse. There was a knife there. Lucas decided there was no going back. Make a decision. Now or never.

Time began again.

What happened was completely unearthly but Lucas knew what to do. He threw Angel across the sharp objects into the room and landed into the "caltrops". (I don't care how physically impossible this is. It happened in MY fic.) Angel was now laying on the floor, partially knocked out, but got up and saw the state Lucas was in. Angel gasped. "N-no! Lucas! Are you dead?! Lucas!? LUCAS! (sob) LU...cas.." She picked up his body and placed it into the centre of the room. His body was cut up and bloody but he was still breathing. Just.

Angel smiled. She had her karma to thank for not killing this kid. He WAS just a kid after all. Lucas opened his eyes and made a smile as best as he could. "Lucas... WHY? We're gonna freeze to death out here and YOU'RE choosing to make a sacrifice?! What the heck?!" Angel was incredibly angry. Lucas made a weak laughing noise. "I... s-saved yooouu..." He then points to the knife and rusty nails. Angel then smiled. "Oh.. Lucas..." She almost slaps him but notices the shards of glass sticking out of his face. There were thankfully none in his eyes or SO help him.

Angel grabs a towel from the side and wipes his face clean of blood and alcohol. The glass sort of fell out by itself. "Thank you Ange... I almost died..." Lucas was grateful. He felt like royalty getting this treatment. "Y-y-yeah... y-you're w-welc-come... I g-guess-ssss... PPBTHT!" Angel was freezing. She was wearing a shirt because her jacket's being used as a cover for one of the broken windows. "Uum... Angel, are you alright?" Lucas asked. "Y-yeah, I'm j-just a li-little bit... a lit-tle bit.. a.. AH PBTHT!... (moans)" Angel was getting sick. That's when Lucas made the dive. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Angel and himself.

"Just a little bit longer, Angel. Just a little bit..."


	7. Chapter 7

As the blizzard continued to pound on, Lucas sat there in a corner with Angel. They were huddling for warmth. "Are you okay now, Ange?" Lucas asked. "Y-yeah... f-fine..." Angel replied in an almost cold manner. The old wooden shack was quiet. No one spoke for a while until Angel spoke up. "L-Lucas... when you th-threw me across the r-room... you s-saved me, thank you." Lucas felt a feeling of warmth inside him. "I... yeah, ok-" Angel cut him off. "And offering your warmth to me? Y-you're a nice person, L-Lucas." They both blushed.

"I...Angel..." Lucas was speechless. That's when Angel rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas turned red. He sat there for a while until he heard a noise that isn't the best thing to be hearing in the middle of a blizzard.

Snoring.

Immediately, Lucas shook Angel. She woke up. "W-wha... why'd you wake me?" she said groggily. "You... bastard! You KNOW you can't fall asleep now! You. Will. Freeze. To. DEATH." Lucas looked at her with an expression that someone would give you after doing something wrong. Angel couldn't help it. She giggled. "NOT funny, Angel. You could've died! Like I could've a while ago when I pushed you out of the way, not threw you. Jeez..." Angel stopped laughing. The room became quiet for a minute.

"Angel... I'm sorry." Lucas apologized. "Y-you know what? You're absolutely right, I shouldn't of laughed." Angel replied. Lucas gained a smug look on his face. "What?" Angel asked. "Shouldn't _**HAVE**_, Angel." Lucas said. Angel gave him a friendly dig in the arm. They both laughed, until suddenly the window behind them slammed open. Angel's "hair" flew away, revealing her to be cuter than ever. She actually looked like a cat, for REAL now. "AAH, my hair!" Angel almost made a break for it but was stopped by Lucas grabbing her arm. "Don't," Lucas objected, "you don't need it." Angel was happy to hear this. She actually looks related to Rosie now. Which she is.

"Come on. Help me cover this window." Lucas said. Using the jacket they used to cover themselves before, the room became less cold. Then the last window blew. Bam. Gone. It was freezing. Both of them became cold quickly. "Angel... take off you're down jacket. We need it." Lucas said. Angel immediately became body conscious. No WAY was she taking off the candy cane like jacket. It would be embarrassing. Angel nodded against it. "C'mon, Angel, or I'll freeze! I'm cold. And so are you. We'll freeze..." Angel objected against it.

She was getting cold but it was worth the dignity. "F-fine. I'll t-take off my shirt." Lucas said with sour distaste. Angel's eyes widened. "NO!... Fine... I'll do it." Angel says. She takes off her jacket to reveal Angel's fair sized bust... being covered by a black bra. She was embarrassed to heck. Lucas, however, stood there. Unfazed.

"Aren't you grossed out... or attracted? Or..." Angel was absolutely shocked. "...do you like them?" Lucas was IMMEDIATELY pissed off. It was weird seeing a usually calm kid go off. "Dude. I DON'T CARE about tits. YOU are a beautiful person, Angel. YOU are my type. YOU are a caring person. YOU have the best personality of them all. You're friendly. Cute. Smart. No one should even care about your GODDAMN TITS. NO ONE should care. If it means anything... ANYTHING at all... I don't. Angel... I have a crush on you. I LOVE YOU. You'll NEVER love me back, though. You know why? Because you're TOO WORRIED ABOUT A PAIR. OF. **MOTHERFUCKING**. TITS!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs. That's all his prepubescent voice could take.

Angel was in awe. Did Lucas just do that? Lucas was fuming. He sat down next to Angel. "L-Lucas... you... love me?" Angel asked. Lucas wanted to sink into the ground. He said that. He said that. He said that. God. Damn. It. He said that... Lucas's trail of thought was broken when he felt something hot on his neck. Angel's breath. Angel kissed Lucas's neck. Lucas was in shock. "I love you too, Lucas." She smirked then pounced him and seductively nibbled his neck. Then they shared a passionate kiss.

(Insert passionate lemon sex scene here)

Lucas had dug out a heater from below the floorboards. How it got there is beyond anyone. Upon turning it on, he laid out an air mattress with a blanket and two pillows. Then Lucas patted next to him. "Won't we freeze to death?" Angel asked. Lucas pointed at the heater. "Won't something burn or explode?" Angel asked. Again. "Nah." Lucas replied. "Um... how?" Angel asked.

"Fuck logic." Lucas replied.

**So this chapter he finally confessed. Oh yeah. I dropped the f-bomb RIGHT when it was needed. Anyway, next chapter I plan on doing AnkhaXLucas. Or BreeXLucas. Which ever one I feel like. Other pairings I'm gonna plan are HenryXPrince and more CeliaXApollo. **

**-The reviews might be in the wrong places. Sorry about that. **

**-The winner of the poll was Mackenzie by 18 votes. My GOD. I took down the poll.**

**-Give my other fics some love, people! Please! Review them all! Tell me which fic I should update!**

**-Whoever can tell me which game is which from Chapter 6 will get cookie. All the titles are wordplay on the actual game.**

**Ok. Plaz out! PEACE, LIBERTY, PROSPERITY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Finally made the 8th chapter.**

**So I read The Terrible Secret of Animal Crossing. This chapter will be slightly similar. Some elements from Funnymouth**

**Warning. Heavy use of the term 'slut' below along with other heavy profane words. You've been warned.**

3 weeks later...

Ankha had to spend some extra time in the hospital. Her arms had been tended to, so now she doesn't a wheelchair. Just crutches.

Ankha decided to visit Bree. The water was under the bridge, (if you don't remember, she was almost killed accidentally by Bree) and she was willing to make amends. No, Ankha didn't trust Bree to apologise right away but she knew eventually she would break. It just takes time for girls like her. Snooty, uptight, complete assholes. Good thing she hit her head or something and became "uchi" or something.

Finally, Ankha was in front of Bree's house. Something seemed out of place; looking into the first room of the house was impossible. It was too dark. She knocked. Ankha didn't get a response. She tried again. "Hello, Bree? You there?" Ankha called out.

Dead silence.

Getting annoyed, Ankha hit the door with her crutch a few times. "HEY! Bree, I wanna put the fire out! Water under the bridge, right?" By now she'd be at the door. Ankha slammed the door with her forehead. It opened. Mystified, but curious, she stepped in.

The main room looked normal. The green walls made Ankha feel cozy and tingly but she knew she was doing something wrong. Trespassing. "Oh well, gotta break in a few omelettes to make an egg, right?" Ankha thought to herself. She failed a pun hardcore. Luckily no one was around to see it.

Exploring the house, she found Bree wasn't in any room. She simply wasn't there. Better text Bree about it. Opening up her textbox, she found she had several texts from Bree. Ankha read them.

_Bree said: get out of my house slut_

_Bree said: im not there_

_Bree said: i can see you_

_Bree said: do you like the dark_

_Bree said: how many mor have you screwd u no after luvas slut_

_Bree said: slut slut slut slut lol_

_Bree said: I HATE YOU I WANT YOU DEAD_

_Bree said: i have a joke_

_Bree said: do you want to hear it_

_Bree said: plz_

Ankha was appalled. She was no slut. She just wanted to be comfortable. How the heck would she know they slept together? Unless...

Another text was sent.

_Bree said: its about how youll die in my bbasement ;)_

Her basement. That's where she is.

"To be wise is to avoid, yet to be strong is to explore." Ankha thought. She repeated it in her head like a mantra as she walked down the stairs to the basement door. Slowly opening the door, she realised her mantra of strength was becoming more and more distorted. "To be ice it to fade, to be righchiss is to ta ore." Where did righteous come from?

Looking in to the room, it was slightly dim. Piles of stuff every where but in a pattern, akin to paths in a dump. Sorta. Staring into the room, she sees a figure on a swivel chair with a long appendage. It was Bree with a weapon, no doubt. Mustering up a crap load of courage, she speaks. "Bree?" A squeak is heard. "Oh, ANKHA! You came to see meee?! You've brightened up my day!" She was happy?

"L-listen, Bree, I need to talk. Those texts you sent me are-" Bree moves towards the light on her swivel chair. Her face was... indescribable. Her eyes looked puffy and red from crying. Her pupils were tiny. **_Her smile._** Oh, god, that smile. Is it even possible to smile that far? Ankha gagged. "You READ THEM?! I feel like I'm gonna explode with happiness!" she said through clenched teeth. "Bree? A-are you-" She hushes me. "It's okay... just be quiet..." Suddenly a thought goes through Ankha's head.

Where was the weapon?

"Oh, Ankha! I feel so good that you're here. Do you know how much I've missed you? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE YOU?! ESPECIALLY AFTER SLEEPING WITH MY LUCAS?!" Sleeping with? She was misunderstood. "NO! I was just- I mean we just cuddled an-" Bree got off the chair. "Point. Proven. Don't you worry, Angel's having her sweet ass handed to her as well." What. "Are you drunk? Or something?" Ankha asked. Bree cried, showing her the bottle. Alcohol Sample A. "Maraca Science!? You could have died!" Ankha exclaimed. Bree pulled her sleeve back with her mouth. _Cuts. Cuts AND bite marks all up and down her arm. _Ankha frowned upon seeing this.

Suddenly, Bree stopped crying. She pulled her sleeve back down with her nose. That's when Ankha knew where the weapon in question was.

Behind her back.

Bree raised her arm up in the air to reveal a wooden baseball bat. Bree smiled again. Ankha was paralyzed in terror, but if she didn't move soon, that bat was going to be sullied with someone's blood. The bat came down. THWAAAACK! Quickly forcing herself out of the way in time Ankha grabs a nearby walking cane. Another swing comes down. Blocking just in time, Ankha overpowers her. She falls flat on the ground.

"LISTEN, BREE. I don't wanna hurt you. Please, THINK for a second." Bree simply smiles. "I would think about where I'm placing my herpes, bitch. It better not be in Lucas. I'll do tests. SLUT." Bree said carelessly. Ankha had it. No more passive. "I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH LUCAS, YOU OBSESSIVE** CUNT!**" It fell silent. "D-don't you lie to me, you s-sl..." Bree was crying. "Look, I just wanna tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry for raising a spat. I don't like seeing you li-"

SMAAAAAAAAAASH!

Ankha was knocked in to a pile of garbage, cane in hand. Her vision was blurry.

Reassuring voices enters the room.

"BREE?!" It was Angel and Lucas. "Have you lost your FUCKING MIND, BREE?!" Lucas yells. "H-How much did you see?!" Bree says in defence. "All of it." Angel says. "DON'T TALK TO ME, SLUT! ONLY LUCAS! ONLY LUCAS! ONLY LUCAS!" Bree throws a chair at Angel and Lucas. Unfortunately...

Direct hit. I mean... SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!

They were out cold. Ankha's vision became clear. Lucas was tossed aside, while Angel was going to be smashed by a baseball bat. Her crutches were no use. It's no use. Ankha sighs and pulls at the walking cane. A flash of silver. Pulling it out completely revealed the most kickass thing ever._** A**__** katana. **_She sheathes it for now.

Ankha used quick blind thinking. Crutches would get her nowhere, she'd be detected. Ankha decides there's only one way. Getting up on her feet awkwardly, she runs towards Bree. It felt like slow motion. Every step of her running she'd take, it hurt more and more than the last. As soon as she was 1.5 metres away she unsheathes it.

SHWING!

The baseball bat cuts clean around the handle where Bree'd been holding it. Bree was speechless. Her jaw must've dropped all the way down through the earth through the universe and back to hit her in the head. Slowly sheathing the sword again whilst holding the pose, Ankha smirks. Bree finally speaks. "Ankha... you can't walk!" Ankha turns around. "Now I can. Skank."

30 minutes later...

"Okay, so Bree will be in containment for a while. She seems shaken. I wonder why? D'you guys know?" Nurse Dotty asks. The threesome nod against. "Okay. So no motive. Do you want to charge?" Nods against. "Okay. See you guys!" Dotty wanders off, but not before winking at Ankha.

"So, how was your trip guys?" Ankha asks. "Aw, YOU TOLD THEM?" Angel says angrily. "No," Ankha says smugly,

"but I figured there'd be a reason you two were gone for a MONTH."


End file.
